


The Price of a Stowaway

by Vulpixune



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Hand Jobs, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: When no one listens to you, your only option is to run away. And when a resident on the ship you've stowed away on find you, you're willing to do anything to stay on board.
Relationships: Azusa Kuze/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Price of a Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HowAreYouGoodPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/gifts).

> So this is a Christmas present for my lovely and bestest friend in the entire world, [Redacted]!!! Merry Christmas hon!!!!
> 
> Also this isn't a Christmas fic she just said she wanted some pirate Azusa and I am MORE than happy to oblige.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ The loud echo of boots hitting wooden floorboards roused me from the uneasy nap I was taking. I was groggy, but the realization someone was coming quickly brought me to my senses. I scrambled to conceal myself even further behind the couple of boxes. A few rats made squeaks that I knew were protests, but they simply let me invade their space and they scurried away from me. I grasped at my skirts and pulled them in. I needed to make sure no one saw me.

The voices, both masculine, got louder and louder as they drew closer to the storage room. My heart pounded in my chest and I wished I had something to muffle it. The rational part of my brain assured me no one could hear it, but it was so loud that it seemed weird and impossible no one else could. As the men got closer, it was easier to hear their conversation.

“...the rest of the crew,” one said. His voice was rather deliciously deep, but he didn't sound too old or too young.

“Are you sure?” Okay, this one definitely sounded younger. “I don't want to leave you with all this work.”

“I don't mind it. Now go. You're gonna miss all the fun,” the older one said. He sounded almost... affectionate? There was a pause, then the sound of footsteps running away. I was about to breathe a sigh of relief when I heard the door open. My stomach fell to the floor. I could hear the older man walking around, his footsteps mixing with the sound of something being dragged across the floor. My pulse was going crazy and I was close to shaking. The only thing that stopped me was lack of room and knowing that if I moved, I could make a sound. Even if I could hide in the darkness, noise could give me away.

The man's footsteps got louder and louder. I prayed he wouldn't come any closer, but my pleas were ignored. The footsteps stopped and when I looked up, I saw a handsome man dragging a sack of something behind him and carry a candlestick in the other. He looked surprised to see me, but soon that look of shock turned accusatory.

“Who are you? What are you doing hiding here?” Before I could do anything, he let go of the sack and hauled me to my feet. Up close, I could make out his features better. Messy but shiny cocoa brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

“I-I... uh, I... Got lost?” He gave me a skeptical look.

“Oh really? A little thing like yourself got lost on a dock and wound up in our supply room?” the man inquired. “Is someone holding you here?”

“No! I... I came here on my own free will,” I finally admitted, looking away from him.

“Oh? And why's that? I wouldn't expect someone dressed like this to be stowing away, much less on a ship full of pirates,” he said and I could feel his eyes look me over. His words struck a chord of fear in me. Of course it was just my luck to wind up stowing away on a pirate ship and not some nice merchant's ship.

“I-I-I just needed to get away from home,” I told him.

“So you decided the safest place was on a ship full of rough men?”

“In my defense, I didn't realize who owned this ship,” I said. The man sighed, but his grip on my arm didn't lessen.

“You're coming with me.” Before I could protest, we were walking out of the storage room. The halls of the ship were as empty as they were when I came down here earlier. I had no idea what time it was now, but I know it was early morning when I had sneaked on board. Not that you could really tell with how dark the ship was. We went up ladder after ladder until the man finally led me down a hallway. I could see an ornate door at the end, but he quickly unlocked a nearby door and shoved me inside. I had to catch myself, but even then, I stumbled in. He locked the door behind me and immediately went to the far side of the room, lighting a lantern before blowing his candle out.

The room was small and narrow. There was only space for two trunks and a bunk bed built into the wall. There were no windows. The man set him candle down on a trunk and turned to face me. He folded his arms.

“So why are you on this ship?” he demanded.

“I already told you, I needed to get away from home,” I insisted, but he waved it away.

“No, I want the real reason. Someone rich like you doesn't need to stow away. They can just buy a ticket to anywhere in the world. What, you think I wouldn't notice how expensive your dress is?” he added when I looked surprised. I wasn't used to being read so easily. Clearly, nothing was getting past him. I sighed and sat down on the lower bunk, my own arms folded.

“My parents wanted to marry me off, all right? I'd be fine with an arranged marriage, but the man in question is... uh, for lack of a better term, a jackass with a gambling addiction,” I told him. “I don't trust him and I don't trust him with my family's wealth. I tried explaining this to my family over and over again, but they refused to believe me. So my only option to escape marriage was running away.”

“How noble,” he remarked sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“I've seen families lose their fortunes because they made the wrong marriage match. I'm not about to let that happen to my family,” I argued. The man chuckled and gave me a grin.

“Oh, so now you're talking back? I guess your family's a sore spot, isn't it?” I didn't dignify his question with an answer. I just pointedly looked off to the side. Asshole. “Well, there's nothing I can do right now. The rest of the crew is celebrating right now, but tomorrow morning I'll take you to the captain and he can decide your fate.” There was a coldness in his words that made my stomach dropped again.

“S-Surely you'll just put me to work, right? You won't take me back, right?” I pleaded with him. He shrugged.

“If it were up to me, I'd make you cook until we could drop you off somewhere. But given we're heading to our lair, I don't know if our captain will permanently confine you to the ship or throw you out to sea,” he said candidly. My stomach dropped even more.

“Could we just, I don't know, keep me a secret, then?” I asked.

“I think you can see this room isn't really made for more than one person and I'm already sharing it with my brother,” he said. I stood up and walked over to him. He already said if it were his choice, he'd let me stay. I had to convince him to let me stay.

“Please? I could sleep on the floor. It looks like there's some room under the bunk,” I pointed out. He didn't look convinced. “Er, what's your name?”

“Azusa,” he replied.

“Azusa, please let me just hide away in here. I can't go home and I don't want to die,” I told him. “You and your brother won't even know I'm here.”

“I could get in a lot of trouble if the others found out I was hiding someone in my cabin,” he informed me. “What's in it for me?”

“I...” I didn't have much money, but what I had I needed to keep for when I got to a new city, so that was off the table. I kept staring at him. He was very handsome. I suppose... If I really had to, I wouldn't mind keeping his bed warm. “I-I'll do anything you want if you let me hide here.” Azusa's lips curled into a grin and somehow, my heart raced.

“Oh, you'll do _anything?”_ he teased. I nodded. He took a step towards me and let his thumb glide against my lower lip. “I can't say I wanna pass up the offer.” His hand trailed down my neck to my breast, giving it a light squeeze. My breath hitched. “All right. I'll let you hide in here.” He didn't wait to put me to work. In one motion, he sat down on the bed and forced me down onto my knees.

“So, what's your name?” he asked as he reached over and grabbed my wrist. I stammered the answer; I was too busy watching as he brought my hand to the front of his pants. I could feel his cock from underneath the fabric. Azusa hummed in content as he moved my hand. It was a weird, feeling him get hard, but I wouldn't say it was unpleasant. It was just new. The bulge in his pants was already pretty big. Part of me wondered how it'd feel inside me. He let go and started unbuckling his belt and unlacing his pants. My curiosity got the better of me and I gently squeezed his cock. His breath hitched and he reached over to cup my face.

“Getting confident, are we?” he asked in a lilt. Before I could answer, he brushed my hand away from him and let his cock spring free. It's funny. You see penises all the time in art, but seeing the real thing up close was... not what I expected. I didn't realize they could be so big. Or perhaps art just depicts penises as being very small. Tentatively, I reached out to grab him and he let out a quiet moan.

“Good. Get back to work,” he said. I bit back a laugh. As dominant and confident as he was trying to sound, anyone could've heard the eagerness in his voice. I stroked his cock, glancing at his face. He seemed to be enjoying it, so I kept going. Even now, I could feel him getting harder underneath my hand. As I stroked him, small beads of fluid slowly started dripping from the tip of his cock. Was he finishing already? He certainly didn't look like he orgasmed, but then again, I don't know what a male orgasm really looks like. I've never done this before. I pulled back and Azusa groaned, but instead of telling me I did a good job, his hand reached behind me and wove itself in my hair.

“How about you put that cute little mouth to use?” he said, drawing me closer to his cock. It hit my lips and I put my hands on his hips, trying to push myself away. He let me move back.

“Wait, what?” I asked.

“I said I want you to use your mouth,” he repeated himself, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

“I, uh, I don't know what that means,” I admitted. He blinked at me.

“What do you mean you don't know? It's _obvious,”_ he retorted.

“I'm sorry, okay? I've never done this before,” I told him. He paused, something dark growing in his eyes.

“You've never given a blow job before?”

“I have no idea what that is. I've never done anything with anyone.” Actually saying it out loud made me feel self-conscious, for some reason. My face was turning red and suddenly he let go of my hair.

“So I'm the first man you've ever been with?”

“Yes.” Lust was clouding his eyes as he grabbed my elbows.

“Get on the bed.” Azusa practically hauled me up and threw me onto his bed. He spread my legs, standing between them. In a fervor, he pushed my skirts up around my waist. Feeling myself being exposed to the cold air and his hungry gaze made me shiver. He reached down and I felt his fingers graze my slit. A wave of pleasure rolled through me and I moaned. Azusa smirked and wasted no time, a finger slowly pushing into my folds and inside me.

“You're already so wet,” he teased. With his other hand, he lazily stroked my clit and I swore I could see stars. He pushed in another finger and although it stung for a moment, soon the pain faded away. Pressure was building in me as he fingered me. Suddenly, my clothes felt so restrictive. I started unpinning my gown and stomacher, sticking the pins into the side of the mattress. Azusa chuckled and drew his hands away from me. My lower lisp felt so hot without him touching me.

“You must be so desperate for me if you're already undressing,” he whispered in my ear, lips brushing against my skin in a truly sinful way. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me up to my knees again. But then time, we were both on our knees. A hand grabbed my stomacher and threw it to the ground and he helped me get my gown and petticoats off. I was hurrying to get rid of my pannier and pockets when he pulled me in for a kiss, his lips crashing into mine.

It took me by surprise, but it was all too easy to melt into his arms. I put my arms around his neck and let him deepen our already passionate kiss. I felt him tearing the laces of my stays, and slowly the garment became looser and looser. My heart was racing as he let go of me and pulled the stays off and grabbed the hem of my chemise, pulling it over my head and throwing it to some corning of the room. The room was so cold, not to mention when he broke out kiss to get an eyeful of me, how could I not try to cover myself? But Azusa grabbed my arms and pried them from my chest. That hunger in his eyes only made me more desperate for his touches again. In the back of my mind, I knew this was something I could become addicted to.

“I'm not going to wait any longer,” he told me, biting my neck. I whimpered at the mix of pleasure and pain. “Don't you want me to deflower you?” Those words made me shiver and I could only nod. He laughed and cupped one of my breasts, thumb lazily brushing against my nipple. “I asked if you want me to deflower you,” he repeated pointedly. My face flared and I couldn't look him in the eye.

“I-I want you to deflower me,” I told him. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him grin.

“What a good little thing you are. I'm going to enjoy having you all to myself,” he purred.

Azusa pushed me back down onto the bed while he rid himself of his pants and his jacket. He hovered above me, one arm trapping me and the other grabbing my leg and making it wrap around his waist. The tip of his cock prodded my folds and slowly, he pushed himself inside me. The stretch stung far more than what I'd felt before, but that full feeling was so new and so delicious. He hissed as he pushed in deeper and before I could adjust to him, he was already pulling out.

The pace was a bit too fast for me; all I could do was grasp his bed sheets as he rolled his hips against mine. His panting mixed with a few moans, from either one of us. My clit was aching to be touched and as sinful as it was, I reached down and rubbed my clit as he fucked me. Azusa let out a particularly lewd moan after I started touching myself and his pace got harder. It felt like he was as deep as he could get and God, he must have been hitting some special spot that made me cry out.

White hot pleasure was coursing through my veins. My fingers were working faster and my hips rolled into his; even though I was pretty sure he couldn't get any deeper, I wanted him even deeper inside me. My climax hit me and I arched my back, moaning Azusa's name as I rode out my orgasmed. I could feel my walls tightening on him and he cursed, feeling the constriction. His pace got even faster and he moaned so lewdly, so deliciously as his cock twitched inside me. Azusa's thrusts were erratic and I could feel something warm fill me up. Azusa's eyes were glossy as he pulled out. Something warm dripped out of my and I whimpered, feeling it roll down my skin. He glanced down at me and I'd never seen a man look so satisfied before.

We were silent for a couple of moments, both of us catching our breath. His face was so flushed and I could imagine mine was too. Just when my breathing was back to normal, his hands grazed the inside of my thighs. He reached over to his pants and pulled out a handkerchief.

“I'll only clean you up this one time,” he said. He reached between my legs and I could feel the fabric picking up my wetness. I shivered, still a little sensitive from my orgasm. Now all those romance novels where people risked everything for sex made sense. Sort of. That was so, so, so good. Azusa tossed his now dirty handkerchief to the floor and moved back a little.

“Azusa? What are you doing?” I asked. He wasn't coming to lay with me or get dressed. He just knelt between my legs.

“I'm not stopping until you've bee completely deflowered. I'm going to be your first everything,” he said. The authority in his voice made my lower lips ache with anticipation. My heart rate skyrocketed as he leaned over, lips pressing sweet kisses into my thighs. “By the time I'm done with you, you'll knew everything there is to fucking.”

And as he started kissing and licking my lower lips, all I could hope for was that every night of my new life would be this good.


End file.
